


No Money Man Can Win My Love

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well I'm sure we could work out the appropriate punishment for your bad behavior.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Money Man Can Win My Love

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 7X13, SNAKE EYES!!! This is the 1st story I've written about my fanon Rossi/Strauss since Self-Fulfilling Prophecy took me on another journey. Damn, I missed them. The title is from the Neneh Cherry song, Buffalo Stance. It came to me and I couldn’t think of anything else.

“Did you get the bad guy?” 

Erin kissed the nape of his neck as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. Dave sighed, leaning into her. He put his hands over hers as he inhaled the scent of her skin. Nothing smelled as good as Erin fresh from the shower. She had many expensive, lovely perfumes but slightly damp skin was near the top of the list of Dave’s favorite things.

“He got himself.” He replied.

“I don’t understand.” 

“He committed suicide. He did it at eight o’clock to keep with his ritual. It wasn’t pleasant to witness but it was better than him killing the wife and sister.”

“I'm sorry you had to see that.” she kissed his shoulder blade.

“I've seen a lot in my time, baby.” Dave turned, wrapping his arms around her. Good God, her hair was damp too. Her hair was damped and pinned up. The woman must have been trying to drive him out of his mind. “I don’t want to say I'm desensitized but I can handle the tough stuff.”

“Were you able to get your money back after the poker tournament?”

“I'm sorry?”

“You think I don’t know about the $50,000, David.”

“I was hoping you didn’t. I'm trying to figure out how you did.”

“How in the hell did they convince you to do that?” she asked.

“I was skeptical in the beginning, believe me. But our best chance of taking down the Unsub was in a territory where he was comfortable and had enough of his guard down. We tried to get it from the Bureau…”

“Agent Hotchner called me 4 times. He called the Deputy Director twice. It wasn’t happening. I wasn’t completely against the move as we would've, most likely, gotten it back. 

“But there was too big of a risk that we wouldn’t have. The Bureau is strapped as is. Budgets are up at the end of July and we’re pinching pennies. If this Unsub would've attacked last November you may have had a better chance.”

“It’s sexy the way you say Unsub.” Dave grinned.

“Unsub.” Erin repeated slowly.

“You do that to me on purpose. Damn baby, I don’t think you have any idea what it does to me. It’s a serious thing. 

“It must have been impressive to whip at $50,000 on a whim.” She ran her fingers through his hair. Erin wasn’t with Dave for his money; she had plenty of her own. But it did turn her on when he threw it around sometimes. It wasn’t often but it was one of the many sexy things about him.

“You say a whim. I say two phone calls to my accountant and one to my lawyer. They were just as happy to see it return as I was.”

“Too bad, I wouldn’t have minded so much having Spencer Reid in indentured servitude for…”

“The rest of his natural life.” Dave replied laughing.

“Wow, he’s young David. That’s a long time.” 

“I think we should kiss now.”

“Why?”

“Have we ever needed a reason?”

Smiling, Erin kissed him. She was feeling good. She wasn’t feeling so good when her Sunday sleeping in, which was to be followed by making love and having brunch, was interrupted by Jennifer Jareau. It was rare that weekends off weren't weekends off. 

While the crazies didn’t take vacations from their shenanigans, the BAU didn't leave on a weekend unless it was serious. The prospect of mob war in New Jersey qualified. Erin didn’t care about that when she was missing out on waffles and snuggling. She took it on the chin though and now he was home.

“I think we should have breakfast in bed tomorrow.” She said as Dave led her to the bed. The sheets were already turned down. Mudgie was dozing at the bottom and paid his companions little mind.

“It’s Wednesday.”

“So what? It’ll be adding something different after the same thing for many years. Don’t most relationship books tell you to spice it up and avoid the traps of boredom?”

“Are you bored Madame Section Chief?” he asked, sitting down and pulling her between his open legs. Erin sighed as he kissed the satin covering her stomach.

“Mmm, not at the moment.”

“There's going to be a lot of paperwork in the morning, for the both of us. But this weekend I'm all yours baby. Will you be mine?”

“Yes, yes, and yes again.” Erin laughed as she pushed him onto the bed. She went to climb over his side as she did every night, even when he wasn’t there, but Dave held onto her. “I would've loved to have been a fly on the wall for that conversation.”

“What conversation?” Dave was kissing her collarbone now.

“Your teammates convinced you to put up $50,000 for a poker tournament. You know that’s a violation of the rules.”

“You gonna write me up?” he slid down one of her nightgown straps.

“Well I'm sure we could work out some kind of punishment for your bad behavior.”

“You like me bad, baby.” The nightgown went down a little further.

“I like David bad. Agent Rossi is supposed to be a good boy.”

“You are so sexy.”

“Don’t distract me, I'm on a roll.”

“I've been doing that for four and a half years now.” Dave said. “I thought I was doing an excellent job.”

“God,” Erin caressed his face. “Has it really been that long?”

“Mmm hmm,” he kissed her. “It’s been four and a half beautiful, blissful, fulfilling years.”

“What's your favorite part?”

“This.”

“Sex?” Erin raised her eyebrow.

“No…being close to you. I love smelling your skin, feeling your presence, and knowing that even though there are times we’re apart we’re going to be together again. I love that Dave and Erin always make it through Rossi and Strauss’ sometimes heated battles. We’re my favorite part. What's yours?”

“The sex…100% without a doubt.”

Dave laughed, rolling them on the mattress. When she was underneath him he got rid of the nightgown altogether. It was pretty but her skin made him happier.

“Tell me you love me woman.”

“I love you.”

“Tell me you love it when I'm bad.”

“Oh I really love it when you're bad.” Erin kissed his lips.

“I love you too, Erin.”

“Don’t tell anyone but I plan to let the money slide. Surrendering it shows a dedication to the job that surely other agents envy. Perhaps they just envy that you had $50 grand to potentially piss away. I think your fear of losing it was punishment enough. And you got the guy so…”

“I'm rubbing off on you.” Dave replied, pulling the pins from her hair. He put them on the nightstand.

“You’re not allowed to tell anyone that either.”

It was OK because Dave wasn’t in the mood to talk anymore. He wanted to make up for their lost Sunday morning of sensual leisure. He wanted to remind her of how much he loved her. He planned to tell her, without words, that the next four and a half would be just as good as the first. 

They’d been through a lot; up, down, even ground, down, and down a little further. Things were back to normal in their universe and they both wanted it to stay that way. This was good, it was right, and it was here to stay. Dave wasn’t much of a betting man these days but he really liked their odds.

***


End file.
